1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telecommunication switching systems, and more particularly, to providing a subscriber with personalized telecommunications features for calls made from stations remote from the subscriber's home base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of convenient features are available to enhance the usefulness of the telephone to subscribers, including such features as speed calling, call waiting, conference calling and the like. In prior art systems, data defining subscribed features are recorded in a feature data block associated with the subscriber's home base telephone in the telephone exchange to which the subscriber's home base is connected. The local exchange consults the recorded data to determine what service features should be provided to calls originating from and terminating on the subscriber's home base telephone. A problem of prior art systems is that the telephone features of an individual subscriber are available only at the subscriber's home base and not, for example, when the subscriber places a call from a pay station or other remote locations such as a hotel room, connected to another telephone exchange. One prior art publication suggests a class of service transfer feature in an office communication system.